Nowhere Left To Run
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: Eles ainda tem diferenças, ainda brigam por tudo,mas uma coisa eles sabem. Não existe lugar para fugirem.EWE?


**Titulo:Nowhere Left To Run**

**Autora: Sun**

**Beta: Ivys – A melhor de todas!**

**Aviso: Yaoi , se não gosta não leia.**

**Estava cheia de coisas pra fazer e ouvindo Mcfly, do nada essa idéia invadiu minha mente e eu tive que escrever. Quem quiser ouvir a música enquanto lê e Nowhere left to run.**

**Boa leitura!**

Ele andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto sem conseguir dormir.

Ficaria acabado no dia seguinte, com olheiras horríveis, com a pele sem brilho e muito mal humorado, e tudo por quê? Potter!

Claro, quem mais conseguia o deixar assim? Quem mais despertava os sentimentos mais obscuros de dentro de si, o fazendo jogar para o alto todo a boa educação sonserina que seus pais havia lhe dado, e agir como um leão de cabeça quente?

Olhou pela milésima vez para a porta do quarto, queria sair, gritar, brigar, xingar e por mais que doesse admitir, queria a atenção dele. Queria o verde dos olhos dele brilhando, queria...

Merda era sempre assim. Brigavam por qualquer motivo, o expulsava do quarto e o idiota ia para o quarto ao lado e dormia. Simples assim, não importava quem começasse a briga ou quem fosse o errado, era sempre assim.

Era fácil para o cicatriz fazer isso, não era ele que não conseguia dormir sozinho, não era ele que precisava de um par em especial de braços o envolvendo.

Queria gritar de frustração.

Sentou-se mais uma vez na beira da cama alisando as cobertas, elas eram quentes e ele podia pegar mais travesseiros e por na cama pra dormir e...

Suspirou não seria a mesma coisa, nunca era. Odiava mais que tudo admitir, mas precisava do idiota ao seu lado pra dormir tranquilamente.

Pronto, estava decidido. Iria lá, deitaria ao lado do moreno, teria seu tão desejado sono e na manhã seguinte, continuaria o ignorando. Simples, fácil e prático. E faria tudo em prol de sua beleza, porque ficar sem dormir faria muito mal para sua bela pele.

Levantou-se e foi andando devagar até o quarto ao lado. Abriu a porta ainda mais devagar e viu o moreno deitado de bruços parecendo relaxado. O idiota conseguia dormir.

"_Não Draco, não vá por esse caminho apenas se deite e durma."_

Não se deixaria levar pela raiva, caminhou até a beira da cama analisando um lugar melhor para se deitar quando o moreno se virou, levantou a coberta e abriu os braços o convidando.

Aceitou antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo; abraçou o moreno deitando-se por cima dele e sentiu-o arrumar a coberta em cima deles e passar os braços por seu corpo o trazendo pra mais perto.

Não queria soltar o suspiro aliviado que soltou quando o sentiu fazer isso, nem deixar transparecer o sentimento de paz que o inundou.

Sentiu o moreno se mexer desconfortável por causa do seu peso sobre ele e se ajeitou melhor ficando com apenas metade do corpo encaixado no moreno e com a cabeça em seu peito. Beijou seu pescoço e ouviu o outro suspirar, repetiu o beijo e se abraçou mais a ele.

— Idiota. – disse com a voz sonolenta. Agora sim todo o sono que estava sentindo dominava seu corpo relaxado.

— Eu também te amo. – ouviu a voz do moreno que soava tão cansada quanto a sua e deu um sorriso leve quando o sentiu beijar sua cabeça. O amava claro, e também amava dormir em seus braços com as pernas entrelaçadas.

Não que fosse admitir isso. Nunca!

D&H

Ele entrou no banheiro sem muito ânimo para escovar os dentes no quarto de hospedes. Tinham brigado mais uma vez e ele nem se lembrava mais do motivo ao certo; provavelmente nem Draco se lembrava. Só que nenhum dos dois daria o braço a torcer; como se fosse uma competição. Uma maldita competição.

Encarou a cama e se jogou nela com raiva, amassando os travesseiros com socos. Mais uma vez fora expulso do quarto. E por quê? Pela teimosia do loiro; por ele não admitir que precisasse dele.

Droga! Ele também precisava do outro. Nunca admitiria isso para Draco, mas também não conseguia dormir sem ele.

Não que Draco tivesse admitido algo, longe disso, ele nunca diria em voz alta que não conseguia mais dormir sozinho.

Dormiam juntos desde o 7° ano em Hogwarts quando fugiam um para o dormitório do outro ou ficavam na nova sala precisa que descobrira por acaso em um dia em que estava realmente precisando de paz.

Sorriu com a lembrança. Dumbledore estava certo: o castelo possuía muitos segredos.

Escutou o loiro andar irritado no quarto ao lado e toda frustração voltou, enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas e tentou dormir; não ia adiantar nada ficar acordado a noite inteira.

Por Merlin! Eles eram adultos, estava mais que na hora de pararem com essas briguinhas sem sentido. Mas isso realmente seria difícil. Porém, o que fora fácil pra ele desde que nascera?

Abraçou o travesseiro com mais força quando o som parou no quarto ao lado. Talvez Draco tivesse resolvido tentar dormir também.

"_Você vai dormir essa noite, Harry. Mesmo sem ele." _

Infelizmente é mais fácil pensar do que fazer. Escutou a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e esperou; sentiu o loiro se aproximar e ele parecia incerto do que fazer. Virou-se e o olhou, ele estava péssimo, estava cansado e frustrado. Sua própria aparência não devia estar nada melhor.

Levantou a coberta e abriu os braços para ele, tinha que aprender que aquele não era apenas o grande príncipe da sonserina, assim como Draco precisava aprender que ele não era somente o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu os braços dele o envolverem sem hesitar e então o envolveu com os seus o trazendo para mais perto. Era insano o modo como precisava dele e o modo como se sentiu melhor e feliz ao tê-lo em seus braços, como se nunca tivesse ficado irritado.

Apesar de Draco ser mais magro, era um pouco pesado e teve que se mexer, pois sentia certo desconforto. Mas o loiro percebeu e logo se ajeitou melhor sobre ele. Não pode evitar o suspiro quando ele beijou seu pescoço e depois lhe deu outro beijo ainda mais carinhoso. Sentiu-o se aconchegar em seu corpo e fez o mesmo com ele.

— Idiota. – sorriu quando ouviu a voz arrastada soar sonolenta; o loiro devia estar exausto, pois ele também se sentia assim.

— Eu também te amo. – respondeu beijando a cabeça loira que tanto adorava. Somente agora, com ele em seus braços e as pernas entrelaçadas, conseguiria dormir tranquilamente.

Não que fosse admitir isso. Nunca!

_Nenhum Lugar Para Correr_

Eu não tenho lugar para correr

Eu não tenho lugar para me esconder

Se você me deixar

Se você me deixar eu morrerei

Eu não tenho lugar para correr

Eu não tenho lugar para me esconder

Se você me deixar

Se você me deixar

Eu morreria

Sem você não sou um sobrevivente

Sem você não sou um sobrevivente

Eu não posso deixar

Porque eu preciso de você

Sim, eu preciso de você

Para me salvar

Para me salvar

Da perdição

Eu não tenho mais amor para dar

Eu não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar

Se você me deixar

Se você me deixar

Eu morreria

Porque eu preciso de você

Sim, eu preciso de você

Para me salvar

Para me salvar

Porque eu preciso de você

Porque eu preciso de você

Para me salvar

Para me salvar

Da perdição

Eu não tenho para onde correr (correr) nenhum lugar para correr

Woooaah, Woooaah, Wooaaah, Woooaaah

Porque eu preciso de você

Sim, eu preciso de você

Para me salvar

Para me salvar

Eu não tenho mais para onde correr

Eu não tenho mais para se esconder

Se você me deixar

Se você me deixar eu morrerei

Eu não tenho nenhum lugar

Eu não tenho nenhum lugar

Se você me deixar

Se você me deixar

Eu morreria

**N/A: Coloquei a música no final para entenderem de onde saiu essa idéia. Espero que tenham gostado. E claro, não se esqueçam do review ele é o nosso salário.**

**N/B : Eu sei que fui eu quem te viciou em Drarry, mas o interessante é que quando fiz isso, eu mesma só havia lido duas fics sobre eles, justamente as que te indiquei . E depois disso, só li as fics que você escreveu.****E amo cada uma delas. O que significa que você me viciou nas suas fics Drarry.****Esta é mais uma: doce, fofa e com senso de humor. Como você.****Tenho certeza que os leitores irão concordar comigo.****Ah! Depois de ser considerada "A melhor de todas", eu tenho que dizer: Te amo, gasparzinho!**


End file.
